


Win

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The story of an Elsewhere University student stranded in Elsewhere, and how he attempted to win his way back.





	Win

Weasley- art student, terminally curious, with a shock of red hair that was the reason behind his safename and skin covered with freckles to match- was in trouble, and he knew it.

He had slipped up somewhere along the way, one thing had led to another, and now he was stuck deep within the realm of Elsewhere, with a captor following him everywhere to ensure that he didn’t try to escape.

Admittedly, his current predicament was at least partially his own fault. Elsewhere’s campus came with Rules, and he had broken them, and breaking Rules generally leads to Consequences, as he had found out the hard way.

But that didn’t mean he was going to just lie down and accept his fate.

One day- Weasley couldn’t have told you whether it had been two days or two weeks or two months since he had first been trapped in Elsewhere- Weasley looked his captor in the eyes (or in one pair, at least; Weasley had tried to count his captor’s eyes once, but had given up somewhere around a dozen) and said, “I wish to challenge you for my freedom.”

Weasley’s captor didn’t say a word, but every one of their many eyes turned to look his way.

“If I win,” Weasley continued, “I will be free from your clutches. I will return to the human realm, and you shall have no power over me any longer.”

His captor stood there for a long moment before speaking up.

“And if I win?”

Their words sounded almost like a human’s voice, in the same way that a wolf’s howl sounds almost like a dog’s bark.

Weasley had to stop and think for a minute to come up with a suitable fate, one that was good enough for his captor and bad enough for himself that his captor might agree to allow the challenge to go on.

“If you win,” Weasley eventually said, “I will forget everything about my life in the human realm, everything that would make me want to be something other than your willing servant.”

Weasley’s captor smiled- or perhaps bared their teeth, Weasley wasn’t quite sure which- before replying with two simple words.

“I accept.”

The two of them negotiated the finer details of their challenge- the game, the bounds, the win conditions- before they went on to play, but both of them had overlooked one simple detail: given the rules and win conditions that they had agreed upon, it was entirely possible for more than one person to win the game.

And so, as luck or fate or mere coincidence would have it, both Weasley and his captor won their challenge.

What remained of Weasley was found wandering the campus of Elsewhere University the next morning. He was friendly, and curious, and remembered absolutely nothing about his time as a student at Elsewhere, or about his life before attending the school.

But he did know that the world in which he now found himself felt hauntingly familiar in a way he couldn’t quite place or understand, given that what memories he did have originated in a different world entirely.


End file.
